1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch-type terminal for controlling an external apparatus using obtained information and a system equipped with the watch-type terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal includes one or more functions such as performing voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. Thus, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Some data stored in a terminal can be shared with an electronic apparatus through a connection between them. However, the interface between the terminal and electronic apparatus is complicated and difficult for the user to use.